


Healing Pettle's

by YNP03



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Cattleya Adopts Violet, Claudia Adopts Violet, Emotional Growth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Healing Violet, Other, Violet Emotinal Growth, Violet Emotional Growth, Violet Gets Adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNP03/pseuds/YNP03
Summary: Violets had a difficult life, with stunted emotional growth she barely acts human at all. However this all changed one day when the sins of her past overcame her and the dam that held back her emotions shattered, but unlike the past she has people there for her...hurt/comfort, Violet gets adopted by Cattleya, and Claudia.Expect lots of cutesy Violet moments as she matures into a fine young lady!Violet is the shows age of 14NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BACK TO THE MAIN STORYLINE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BONUS CHAPTERS+Chapter 4 Beach  Chapter!+Chapter 5-6 Violets first Christmas!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------If any ideas for bonus chapters leave a comment





	1. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken, and seemingly alone.... the young girl is lost in her own cruel thoughts

Chapter 1  
It was hard to understand what all went through in her head. She entered their lives as an emotionless doll, which made it all the more ironic for her to become one of their dolls, one that required more than a vague touch of emotion. But as these emotions slowly latched onto her, morphing her into less of a hollow shell and more into a human with compassion and an understanding of right and wrong, they became less wary of her ignorance and more worried for her.

Did she understand why the woman came into their shop consumed by grief last week? Did she find no humor in the man with the bubbly laughter who came in yesterday? Did she hold any care for her co-workers-no...perhaps-friends?

When she broke the quiet conversations of the the room with a scream, it didn't matter if she particularly cared for them, because in that moment, there wasn't a soul who didn't care for her.

"Shh, Shh Violet, you're okay."

"Please let go of your arm, you're going to hurt yourself."

"It's just a dream. Nothing's going to hurt you."

These comforting words were accompanied by a tight hug, pulling her shaking frame against a warm body.

"One of her cold mechanical arms was trying to pry her other one off its connection below her shoulder - but it didn't make sense, where was her arm? What happened to her sense of touch? Why did she have this chunk of metal in place of where skin and bone should be? She needed to rip it off, but both sets of arms and hands were metal, not just the one she was trying to rip out of the socket, and the only thing she was accomplishing was ripping her dress sleeve and perhaps causing skin to peel and bleed away from the metal.

The voice resumed talking to her, this time lower, more gently. "Violet, it's all okay. Let go of your arm, you're hurting yourself."

Her silver fingers twitched before releasing the hold. Whoever was holding her so close brought a sense of comfort, a sense of warmth, and the emotion was wildly unfamiliar, but she suddenly craved it. She would follow what the voice said, just so she wouldn't lose it.

"Iris, I need you to grab some bandages. She drew some blood. Erica, please escort everyone else out."

Feet began pounding on the ground, away from her, but they were deafening. A soft voice began talking about the room, but the words were so quiet that they were unintelligible.  
...  
"Violet..."  
Cattleya wanted the blonde girl's attention, but it was proving difficult. Her eyes were glossy, unfocused and swiveling around the room.

"Violet, please can you look at me?"

"I did it..."

That caught the Cattleya's attention. Both of the other girls had returned, but they remained on the outskirts of the other two, suddenly afraid to miss what the poor girl would say next.

"They died." Her arm shot out to her face, hand digging her fingers lightly into skin. "They died - they died-they died she spluttered out, I did it, I killed them I killed them"  
"Shhh, it's okay." Her words didn't stop the repetitive mumblings. "Shhh, come back to us, please."

With hesitant movements, she lowered them to the ground. If Cattleya said she weren't freaked out, she would have been lying. The words Violet produced were far from her normal syntax. Her behaviors were far from her normal, reserved self... which already was far from norm.

"Cattleya," Iris mumbled, fidgeting with a roll of gauze in her hands. Her call went unanswered. The thin stream of blood from Violet's shoulder wasn't important at this moment.

"Shhh... shhh, you're okay now."

"I killed them. I killed them all, I don't -" a sob burst past her lips. "I don't deserve to live."  
The dam broke, for Violet, for Cattleya, for Iris and Erica because they knew her story, they knew what she had done before she was even aware that her actions were were wrong, and they couldn't imagine living with that knowledge because the guilt would surely eat them alive. And now Violet was more than aware that her past actions were sinful - and it didn't matter to them one bit because that wasn't Violet, that was a girl-turned-weapon by person after person. But it didn't matter to Violet because she knew she had that blood on her hands, and no matter the calm facade she puts on, she couldn't perpetually hide it, not when nightmares could so easily rip the guilt and self-loathing and fear into the waking world.

Cattleya couldn't speak initially past the tears clouding her eyes and the sob stuck in the back of her throat. It became twice as difficult to hold back a downpour of tears when the frail girl in her hold began sobbing. Violet's tears fell upon her chest, warm and heartbreaking.

"You deserve to live. You deserve to be happy."

She brought Violet closer and, without thinking, began rocking, ever so gently. Her own tears dribbled down her chin, dripping into Violet's mused golden locks, but she refused to completely break. She held a little girl enwrapped by the tendrils of a hellish nightmare in her arms, and she couldn't ignore the shaking as hard as she tried. The sobs vibrated against her very chest - so she refused to break when Violet needed this.  
...  
Such a sweet girl didn't deserve the hand that life had dealt her.  
"I don't, I don't - I killed - I killed th-" her last word turned into one long syllable, held out by a forceful sob tearing its way out of her throat.

"Violet, you're a good girl."

"I'm burning. I'm burning, I deserve this -" something was caught in her throat before a sob popped out. "It hurts, I can't take this!"

"She buried her head into Cattleya, and she was granted some comfort, but it wasn't nearly enough to subdue the flames that were consuming her, licking at any grasp of sanity and coherence she had.

"She shoved a finger into her mouth, biting down forcefully on the metal. Instantly, the three other women jumped, afraid she would break her teeth.

"Bite my hand."

"Suddenly Cattleya was pulling Violet's hand away, and the girl complied, shocked by the lack of warm arms holding her. She was greeted with a hand in front of her face.  
"its ok, Bite."

She complied, only because her nerves were completely shot, and it helped. She didn't know why, but it helped to bite, and this didn't hurt like the metal of her new hand - but then she was tasting blood. She couldn't release the hand, though. It was far too nerve-relaxing, but she relaxed her jaw, dropping the pressure.

"You're okay, Violet," Cattleya spoke, a grimace on her face. Her hand burned because - what? Because it had been turned into a pacifier?

She would have laughed. Would have - but it certainly wasn't funny, the odd ticks and triggers that came with Violet. But it wasn't her fault that a young lady like her somehow found it relaxing to bite objects, or that a dream in the middle of the evening propelled her into a fit of panic.

What was most bizarre was that none knew the girl suffered with this. Perhaps it was merely exhaustion. She had, after all, recently returned from a long trip away, nearly two weeks in time; and she had fallen asleep in the office, something they wouldn't have expected of her in a million years.

Violet shuddered. Her hold on Cattleya's hand was released, a trail of bloody saliva dripping from her lips as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

Cattleya wanted to curse. Violet fumbled with her mechanical hands to wipe the mess from her lips, eyes avoiding the older woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

She was retreating back into her shell. Her mind had popped out of its trance and allowed her access back to reality.

Cattleya ignored her unneeded apology. Violet was but a girl who needed - deserved - love and care, regardless of the form it came in.  
1/3


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later Cattleya and Claudia make a decision about Violets future....

~A few days later~  
...

Violet sat there on her bed in the attic of C.H postal, her legs gingerly kicking back and forth. The past few days were difficult for her to say the least, and the thoughts that constantly swayed in her mind scared her. They haunted her dreams, and would awaken her teary eyed and full of dread.

However now she had people to confide in, Claudia, and Cattleya were always so kind and protective. Violets body felt warm as she remembered from the day prior when they entered her room at C.H postal in the morning and found her yet again in a state of disarray and slowly lull’d her back. Their gentle words, and soft cradling set her racing mind at ease. However now as her legs stopped swaying her head sank and her heart began to throb in her chest. 

Violet wasn’t entirely sure what this throbbing in her chest was… this loud thumping that resonated throughout her body....no she did… she remembered this is similar to how she felt when she was away from Major G-…*knock*...*knock*...*knock*...

…

The sudden knock snapped Violet out of her train of thought. She heard the familiar voice of Cattleya “Violet sweetie its Cattleya, and Claudia can we come it?”  
…  
“Of course”  
…  
After her response the 2 adults entered the room, giving Violet reassuring smiles as they approached. Shutting the door behind them.

“President Hodgins, Ms. Cattleya I am fit to.. return to my work...so please I-I dont want to be a burden like I have the past da-...” Violets shakey rampling was cut short by a warm encasing hug.  
…  
Cattleya crouched and held Violets head to her chest while Claudia took a seat on the bed besides Violet and gently rubbed her back.

“Shh Violet its alright….we are actually here for a different reason” said Claudia  
Upon hearing those words Violet head began to spin...she looked up at them…. and time seemed to move in slow motion...her body felt like she was underwater as a thousand thoughts spun around in her head..”there going to get rid of me”...”im of no use to them anymore” reverberated throughout her head.  
…

 

“Hey-a um Violet?” Claudia said awkwardly after a exchange of glances with Cattleya  
“We know these past few days have been ...difficult but we wanted to know if you ...um ahah” Claudia chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his hair. -

“We want you to come live with us!” Cattleya said clutching Violet 

“W-what?” the small girl looked like she was in shock

Violet felt a flood of warmth course through her body she couldnt help but smile as tears dribbled down her face. Burying her face into Cattleya, she said between sobs “yes!”.

Claudia and Cattleya felt relieved looking at each other smiling.. Looking towards Violet they began to console the small girl with Cattleya holding her and Claudia affectionately patting the top of her blond lockes.

…  
“Perfect then we can move your stuff tonight after we close up!” the red haired man exclaimed in excitement as he stood up. Shifting the weight on the bed.

Violet didn't know how to respond or even understand her feelings, but she did understand that she wanted this warmth. She didn't want them to leave-no ….she wanted them to stay and hold her forever tending to this warmth...this fire burning in her chest.

Cattleya went to get up breaking the hug from Violet but the young girl persisted almost diving after her. This behavior surprised her but the past couple days haven't exactly had Violet acting as her reserved self.

“Violet its alright!” the woman said crouching back down enveloping her with a warm hug listening to her soft breathes…. “Violet how about you get all your stuff together then come down during my lunch break and have lunch with me...ok?”  
...  
After a few moments Violet meekly retracted away from her a small pout on her face. “Yes ma’am I will do that….”

Giving one last smile and a affectionate pat on the head Cattleya took her leave to return to work downstairs. 

While Violet was left there stuck in a whirlpool of her own thoughts all tumbling drowning eachother out with no organization. Almost as if in a trance she got to work packing the few possessions she owned taking care of the few items that meant so such to her. With her brooch fastened safely to her collar, the plush dog inside her bag, and the umbrella tucked under the handles she was ready to leave.  
2/3


	3. Finally Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets what she desires most... a loving family

~A few days later~

…

Violet held the paper in her hand….  
…  
Claudia said something just a moment ago but his words now were being drowned by an awful ringing noise.   
…  
The young girl sat between the 2 adults looked back and forth trying to interpret what they were saying but to no avail. 

“Violet”...... “Violet!”.... Claudia said gently shaking the young girl besides him.

“ um ….Sweetie are you feeling alright?” Cattleya asked gently rubbing Violets back  
...  
Violet heard muffled voiced and pressure on her back…. She felt like she was under water….turning her head to see what the cause of this pressure was.  
…  
Claudia and Cattleya eyed each other with worried glances “Hey Violet are you ok? Did you hear what we said?”  
....  
No response  
....  
Violet tried to focus on the paper, wanting to remember what was the reason it was in her hand causing this swell of emotion.   
…  
Using all her focus she managed to decipher some words “Leidenschaftlich,” “adoption,” “approved.”   
…  
Then as if the wave broke the young girl managed to snap out of her trance. Letting out a soft whimper as her metallic fingers twitched holding the paper. With the dam holding back her emotions breaking again the young girl began to sob.   
…  
Quick to react they embraced the small girl from both sides, while saying comforting words.   
...  
“I dont deserve this!....A monster like me doesnt deserve this…” the young girl almost yelled.  
…  
“Violet, of course you do we wanted to give you something that you never had the chance of having, we love you Violet! No matter what” Claudia said firmly with his hand tentatively caressing the sobbing girls cheek.

“d-do you really mean i-it Violet said between sobs with her head buried in Cattleya’s arms.

“Of course, it's already all signed and ready to be sent in… we just wanted to tell you the good news” Cattleya said with a big smile. Gently brushing away some of the falling tears on Violets cheek.   
…  
Violet sniffled but was smiling now. Her head felt so clear, and her body felt warm…. Not burning like Claudia once said but warm like being enveloped by a blanket.   
She snuggled in between them on the couch and they fawned over her, for the first time in forever she felt at peace.  
…   
~1 day later~  
…  
It was a brisk Sunday evening the move was finished and the adoption papers were signed and shipped out, and Violet was spending time with her new parents.  
…  
She snuggled up next to Cattleya enjoying the parental affection that she craved. Violet read through a new book that was bought for her while Cattleya stroked her hair. In the past Violet would have felt uncomfortable with how much she was babied, but instead she felt nothing but the craving for more of this affection.   
…  
*Click* the front door unlocked and was opened with Claudia entering.  
…  
“Hey-a sorry im so late” Claudia said giving Cattleya a kiss. Before gently hoisting Violet up who gave him a hug.  
…  
Violet fingers fiddle with one another as she softly spoke “thank you for getting me this book…. Papa” her face tingling pink as she said these unfamiliar words.   
…  
Cattleya couldnt stop the big smile that spread on her face, and Claudia laughed giving Violet a kiss on the head.   
…  
“Your welcome sweetie”  
…  
The young girl felt warmth throughout her body, going back to her comfortable position snuggling up to Cattleya. The terrible thoughts that use to rage in her head numbed…. But the one question that haunted her still was whether she deserved it. This question slipped itself into conversations throughout the day where Violet would freeze up feeling sick until one of them assured her how much they loved her. Followed by a deep embrace where she would breakdown in tears of joy streaking down her warm cheeks.   
…  
Violet put her book down, her eyes getting teary mustering up all her courage said the words she’d been lounging to say.  
…  
“mama...papa….I love you”   
…  
But this time the young girl didnt retreat back into her shell. Cattleya giggled enveloping Violet deep into her arms. “We love you too, no matter what”   
…  
And for the first time in forever Violet felt at peace…. she felt whole.

3/3


	4. Bonus Chapter: The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter: IF you want more bonus chapters lmk

Bonus Chapter: The Beach

~Some Weeks Later  
It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon on a small beach just south of the port capital of Leiden. The beach was packed with families, as the last of the soldiers finally returned home from their stationed garrisons in occupied territory. The air was filled with joy as kites flew high, and the laughter of children playing in the sand, and the ocean echoed about.

As for C.H postal crew, Claudia was already in the water with Benedict, and Erica while Iris lounged under the sun. While Cattleya dug through her bag for a special purchase she made for Violet.  
…  
Violet fidgeted on the warm sand, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Standing there nervously in the onepiece that her adoptive parents got for her. Cattleya finally finding what she was looking for presented a package of waterproof covers for prosthetics which were ever so in demand after the war. “See Violet with these you can go swimming with us with no problems” Cattleya said with a smile, opening the package; stretching each cover over the girls prosthetic arms. 

The young girls nervous expression however remained which worried the woman.  
“Violet are you alright dear” Cattleya cooed while rubbing the girls back listening for a response.  
…  
“Um mommy I really dont wanna have to swimsopleasedon….. “  
Violet mumbled as her voice trailed off.  
…  
“C’mon sweetie you're being silly it's just the ocean it's no big deal!” Cattleya said now applying the cold sunblock to Violets exposed neck and back. The girl winced slightly as the cold gel was spread evenly on her skin. 

“All done”  
Cattleya began gently pulling Violet towards the water, and the rest of the C.H postal family.  
Going silent the young girl was lead to the water. Violet had a pained expression on her face as the soft crash of the waves hit her ankles.  
…  
“Violet whats wrong?” Cattleya asked as Violet was resisting being lead into the shallows.  
“I cant…”the young girl said with a shaky voice. Her eyes looking at the ankle deep swell of salty blue water.  
....  
Coming to a strong realisation Cattleya smiled “Ohh no sweetie its ok… its ok, I never asked you if you could swim did I? Sorry i’ll slow it down a bit but really you don't need to worry…. Papa, and I are here we will teach you.”  
…  
However the girls head didn’t rise, so Cattleya placed her hand softly on her golden lockes and crouched in the water so she could be eye level with the young girl. As she noticed further panic spread across her face.  
“I c-cant” Violet repeated softly with horror spreading across her face. As her facial muscles tightened into a grimace.  
…

Cattleya began to think to herself what terrible events made the young girl fear going into the ocean. Turning her head to see Claudia slowly wading his way to them from the deeper area.  
“Hey what's wrong sweetie” Claudia said crouching next to Cattleya.  
…  
“I dont want to be a burden anymore, they’ve doon so much for me so I have to do this…..”  
Violet thought to herself, building up her courage, looking up at the adults as to signal she was ready to go a bit deeper in the water.  
…  
Standing on both sides of the girl she was slowly led until the flowing waves reached her stomach. Claudia, and Cattleyas worried conversation with each other didnt reach the young girl as she wanted to freeze up but was using all her willpower to stay calm.  
…  
“Hey Violet” Claudia said shaking the girls by her shoulders lightly to get her dazed attention. “The first thing we’re gonna have to teach you is how to float properly.” Cattleya took Violets hands into her own. “Alright sweetie take you legs off the ground and gently kick them. Violet yelped as her mom pulled her forward but she did as she was told and kicked her legs back and forth under the water. This along with the starting help of Claudia holding her mid section ,and Cattleya holding her front; kept the girl afloat.  
…  
With every passing second the young girl gained more confidence as a smile spread across her face. “Aww good job your doing so well!, move on a little bit” Claudia said smiling. Leading the girl away from Cattleya. “Ok now your just gonna do what you just did put now your gonna also use your arms” Violets new papa instructed. “I’ll hold you to make sure you don't do under so just do your best to swim to mommy ok?” Violet nodded happily and began to sloppily swim and kick over to Cattleya with Claudia close to her side.  
…  
“Yess Violet your doing great” Cattleya hoised Violet up after the young girl reached her. “I made it over, I did it mommy!” the girl said happily. “Hehe yes you did” Claudia congratulated her.  
…  
The day progressed onward, and after eating lunch they wanted to have Violet go underwater. But after hearing their suggestion the girl refused. Freezing up again the girl shook her head “no-no-no I dont wanna!” Violet tried backing up but ended up walking into Cattleya who embraced her. “Violet hunny its alright we know you scared but please trust us, please put these on” Cattleya revealed a pair of goggles. “Ill go down with you Violet” Claudia said putting on his own. “Ill be right there so you dont need to worry.” The young girl nodded her head slightly and put on the goggles, shooting the woman a nervous glance. “You’ll be already sweetie, are you ready? Just take a deep breath and hold papa’s hands.”  
…  
Violet took a breath, and went underwater. She became paralized with fear unable to open her eyes. Then a playful poke pressed against her cheek. Opening her eyes slightly she saw her papa there smiling and pointing to a colorful school of small bright blue fish that were swimming close by. In wonder the girl looked all around her, she looked down at the sand seeing shells, and small critters wandering about. And then to the distance where she saw the beginnings of green seaweed and the various schools of larger fish. But soon running out of breath she returned to the surface.  
...Re-emerging with a deep breath “Euwah” Violet had a big smile on her face excitingly explaining everything she saw to Cattleya. “I-saw I-saw a big group of these blue fish and all the big mama, and papa ones swam on the edges and the little babies were are huddled…. And then there was these-” As Violet continued to quickly rambled on walking with her parents through the water back to the sandy shore. Drowsiness began to overtake the young girl, noticing this Cattleya had Violet take a seat on a towel in the shade next to a sleeping Iris. “Here Violet drink this and rest for a little while ok?” Cattleya said handing Violet water.  
“Hmm wonder where Erica, and Benedict are Claudia said to himself. While ruffling through a bag to get a towel.  
…  
Violet couldn't help but feel drowsy, and she could barely keep her eyes open laying there. At some point she must have fallen asleep as the next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake by Cattleya who was holding something in her hand.  
…  
It took a moment for the girl to escape the drowsiness. And take in what the woman was saying. “Here Violet have some ice cream, one of the vendors at the boardwalk had a cart set up.” Looking puzzled staring at the cold treat now in her hands, “whats ice cream?” Cattleya giggled “you eat it silly, go on try yours.” Violet used the spoon given to her and cautiously tried a bite, trying to keep the cold away from her teeth and instead let it rest on her tongue. The sweet vanilla flavor took over her taste buds. After the first bite Violet was addicted quickly eating the rest of the delicious treat. “Hey Violet hmp- “ Claudia laughed “you might want to slow down or you’ll get a brain freeze.” As if on cue the young girl grimaced holding the back of her head. She began exhaling hot air rapidly to try and counter this freezing feeling before now more cautiously enjoying her treat taking time in between bites to say thank you.  
…  
With the rest of the day in a haze of falling in and out of sleep. With Iris waking up, Erica, and Benedict returning the group began to back up their belongings. With a groggy, and tired albeit happy Violet, being almost carried home by her parents. On the ride back Violet nuzzled between her parents seemed to be at bliss. 

End of Bonus Chapter


	5. Bonus Chapter: Violets First Christmas (Eve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet celebrates her first Christmas with her new family part 1

~A few months after Violets adoption on Christmas Eve ~

“C’mon I knew we shouldn't have left so late! Our reservations are for 6:00; and im sure the rest are already there” Cattleya said with a heavy breath pulling Claudia, and Violet along through the festive crowd of people.  
...  
It was the early evening of Christmas Eve, the hustle & bustle of the city was ever present; with numerous vendors, and street bands performing in the city's main square. Violet breathed in the smell of freshly baked sweets sold by local vendors causing her mouth to water as the scents wafted past them. With her eyes twinkling with wonder her gaze was shifted to a group of performers singing in a choir with their angelic voices in perfect harmony. The young girl pulled herself closer to her parents. “Papa can we go and um.. Look around the festival after we eat?”  
Claudia smiled “of course Vi-a” before being cut off by Benedict seemingly popping up out of nowhere surprising the trio, and causing Claudia to jump. Benedict let out a chuckle saying “haha-sorry I just couldn't resist you were sooo spaced out” to a red faced Claudia who grabbed the young man by his collar. While the 2 men began playfully grappling, Violet quickly noticed that Erica was accompanying Benedict who greeted them. With the groups now merged walking together to the restaurant. Claudia, and Benedict idly chatting, Erica, Cattleya, and Violet caught up.  
“Hmm hmm I couldn't help but notice that you and Benedict have been spending a lot of time together recently” The women's remark causing Erica's face to tinge pink. “You’ve both also been in much better moods recently…” Violet added in quickly after swinging her arm in rhythm while still holding Cattleyas hand. Erica nervously adjusted her glasses before quickly changing the subject asking about how Violets additional doll schooling went, listening to the young girls excited, and breathless response.  
...

“GUYS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!” the group looked to the steps of the restaurant “Procope L’Ardent” where they saw Iris calling to them. “I can't believe it why were you guys taking you sweet time?!?” Iris said frustrated. Iris rushed them all inside to their already reserved table, quickly saying greetings to all of them. The dinner began in a flash with the first course of soups coming out. Between eating Violet excitedly talked about her next job at Shaher Astronomical Headquarters. “Its a really great opportunity but ...i’ll be gone for over a month though” Violet said with a sudden gloom spreading across her face while everyone tried to console her.

Cattleya quickly switched the conversation to more lighthearted talk wanting to spare Violets feelings. So they instead talked about the festivities with Iris teasing “Violet you know if you’ve been a bad girl your gonna get coooal” causing the blond to pout mumbling that she was a good girl garnering a laugh from the rest.  
...  
When the main course arrived Violet was coerced into trying various foods off of her parents plates “Cmon Violet you have to try this… open wide ahh” followed by delighted noises from the young girl. With conversation, and food aplenty, it was enough to even have Violet laughing, and enjoying the meal like a normal girl. Violet couldn't help but feel warm inside, as she looked around at the happy faces of those closest to her she felt elated. And her parents noticed a new side to the young girl that must have just awakened. Violet although clumsily, and slightly awkwardly was able to mostly keep up with the conversations going along around her. Unlike the past with the quiet virtually emotionless girl that first entered their lives, it was night and day to how much she’s grown.  
…  
~Hours later

With dinner finished the group began to separate as they left, all wishing one final merry christmas to one another. As promised Violet lead her parents though the center which only gotten busier. Snow gently drifted in, with people instinctively tightening their scarves, and putting on gloves. Violet exhaled leaving a clear cloud of warm mist as Cattleya fussed with the girls scarf. Violet couldn't help put nuzzle up her check against the women's warm comforting hands. Then suddenly Ding* Dong* Ding* Dong* the nearby cathedrals enormous bells rung to signal the beginning of the nights mass. Subconsciously Violet was now the one being pulled along, her eyes glancing over stand after stand of goods peddlers until her eyes fixated on a cart dedicated to jewelry. Cattleya quick to notice Violets interest smirked and lead the girl over. “Go ahead sweetie see if theres anything you like.” Violet was about to protest but caught herself, remembering the many times in which Cattleya wanted to buy her gifts but was turned down leaving her mother figure in a sour mood. So instead Violet nodded; running her eyes over the merchandise, what caught her eye was not a jewel but a brooch with an empty slot for a main stone. Violets breathing shifted as her metallic silver fingers reached for the brooch around her neck. Gently taking it off her collar she checked to make sure the emerald would fit into the new brooch. All while her parents looked on in fascination. “So is that a keeper” Claudia said coming up behind the girl only to notice that she was sniffling with tears running down her face, but unlike before she was smiling. Holding the new brooch with the sparkling emerald as its new centerpiece. Violet nodded burying herself into a sandwiching hug softly speaking, almost as if a whisper “thank you… thank you ...thank you” between sniffles. Claudia reassured her and broke off to go pay the man, while Cattleya helped Violet put the brooch on her collar again; The silver with small Aquamarina, and Amethyst stones complemented each other nicely. With Violets beloved emerald gem as its centerpiece. “He’d be so proud of you if he could see you now” and at these worlds Violet broke into a big smile enveloping her mom a encasing hug.  
~soon after  
Violet laid in her bed with her stuffed puppy close to her chest, glancing at the brooch. The lights reflected and danced off the many gems, causing them to twinkle and seemingly glow. Enveloped in cloud like blankets she could no longer fight the urge to sleep. Being enveloped by warmth she took one last look outside before the comfort of sleep overcame her.  
~meanwhile

Cattleya did a shushing motion as she cracked open the door to Violet's room; confirming that their daughter was fast asleep before retrieving the hidden presents with Claudia to carry downstairs by the tree. “She really looked like she had fun tonight” Cattleya said in a whispered tone. “Shes really grown up alot” added Claudia “But a month seems like a really long time Catt, are we sure shes ready?”-- “well… in the past I wouldnt have been so sure but I trust her, and if we truly love her we need to continue to push her into growing into a wonderful young lady.”  
…  
“Hmph” Claudia sighed before smiling “lets try to show her a wonderful first Christmas tomorrow”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next is Christmas Day Chapter!!

(and yes the new gems on the brooch are the colors of Claudia, and Cattleyas eyes.)


End file.
